


Missing

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Thor's on earth, and you're left to worry about him on asgard.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> My computer kicked the bucket, so I was hoping for fluffy marvel shot. Thor x reader if you don’t mind

You desperately clutched the blankets, willing your eyes shut. You had been tossing and turning for hours on end, but sleep hasn't yet come to claim you. It's been like that ever since Thor left for midgard. Avengers business, he had told you. Well, more like:"My brothers on midgard acquire my assistance!" The thought of him made you smile. Thor, your loving husband of two years now. You were from earth, but you couldn't make Thor stay with you on earth. Also, you had nothing left back on earth, and here you had everything. People loved you, and you loved them. You let out a yawn, mind a bit calmer now. You were worried about him. Of course you knew he couldn't be harmed easily, but you still wanted him back as fast as possible. The bed felt way too huge on your own, and you missed Thors embrace. 

A sigh left you lips as you buried your face into the covers. They smelled like him. The door creaked. The freaking door creaked! You shot upwards, facing the intruder. It never happened to you before, but Thor told you that intruders could come. He made you keep a sword in your chambers. The intruder was tall and obviously muscular. He seemed strangely relaxed as he approached you. "Why are you awake? You should be sleeping, dear." You squealed and jumped at Thor. He caught you with ease, chuckling as you snuggled into him. His arms encircled you, and immediately you felt at ease. "I missed you", you mumbled, voice muffled by him. His hands ran up and down you back, soothing you even further. 

You were lowered onto the bed, but refused to let go of Thor. He pulled the covers over the both of you. "I was worried", you breathed, pulling yourself even closer to him. He chuckled again. "You always do that." You nuzzled into his neck. "Of course I do. I love you" A kiss was pressed against your temple. "I love you too" You couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
